


Of Devils and Demons

by RogueishDreamer



Category: Eyeshield 21, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kekeke, we’ll show them. The Deimon Devil Bats will destroy the fucking Akuma Demons!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Devils and Demons

 

Anxiously, Kobayakawa Sena watched the large clock above the teacher’s desk as it slowly ticked by. His pulse racing, he was the first one to jump out of his desk and out the door when the bell rang for lunch. With his 4.2 instant burst of speed, Sena expertly dodged his classmates and narrowly missed colliding with a few, unintentionally sending papers and skirts flying up in his wake. While normally he would have stopped to apologize, he instead called out several sorries over his shoulder as he had not time to waste. Hiruma had sent him a text message saying to be at the clubhouse within a few minutes of class ending or else. Sena really did not want to know what he had meant by the “or else” part.

In record time he found himself barreling into the small building. He was not expecting anybody to be standing by the doorway when he came rushing in, and if the other person had not dodged at the last second they would have ended up a heap on the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” Sena quickly spoke, bowing in apology.

A lighthearted laughter met his ears. Curiously, he looked up to see the person he had nearly collided with. A girl about his age and about a head taller smiled kindly down at him. Long locks of black hair framed her face, and her unusual bright blue eyes made him wonder if she wore contacts like Akaba. She was wearing a pleated black skirt and a red blazer, a uniform that he did not recognize from any of the nearby schools.

“Aww, you’re cute,” the girl giggled, causing Sena’s ears to burn and his face to match her scarlet blazer.

“Let’s go Kagome, we’ve done what we were sent here to do,” a cool voice spoke.

Sena quickly looked to the source, and for a moment he swore he was seeing double. Rubbing his eyes, he was glad to see that he was just not seeing things. At first glance the two girls looked extremely alike but now that he looked closer he could see that the other girl’s eyes were greyer in color and that she appeared older, more mature than the girl directly in front of him.

Without bothering to take her gaze off Sena, Kagome breezily replied, “Sure thing onee-san. Later Deimon-chibi.”

Wordlessly, Sena watched the two walk away before turning his attention to Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, and Mamori. Hiruma looked laidback as ever, brandishing a huge gun while Musashi just looked bored. Kurita though looked nervous, and was rapidly stuffing food in his mouth, even Mamori looked a little anxious.

“Who were those girls,” the small brown haired boy asked, specifically Mamori as he took a seat next to her.

“That was Higurashi Kikyo and her younger sister Kagome. They’re representatives from Akuma High School,” The older girl answered, not really paying attention to the runningback. A set of notes were sprawled out before her. A pencil in her mouth, she was busily going over each of them.

Before Sena could ask anymore, the door to the clubroom was thrown open again and in fell Monta, Komusubi, the Hah Brothers, Taki, and Yukimitsu, all piled up on one another.

“Kekeke, you’re fucking late,” Hiruma cackled as he aimed his gun at the other players. Ignoring Mamori’s protests he let out a round of bullets as he spoke, “Now get your useless asses in here. We have shit to go over.”

Everyone quickly scrambled in and found a place to either sit or stand.

“So who were those girls in the weird uniform that passed us,” Juumonji asked once everyone had caught their breath and was settled.

“Yea, they were cute MAX,” Monta exclaimed, but as his gaze landed on Mamori he quickly amended his statement, “B-but of course not as cute as Mamori-san.”

Monta chanced a glance at her only to instantly deflate when he saw that she was not even paying him any attention.

“Oh so you saw them too, the girls from Akuma,” Sena answered Juumonji’s question, ignoring Monta.

Yukimitsu looked thoughtful. “Akuma? Aren’t they from the Kansai area? What were they doing here?”

Kurita nodded his head yes as he elaborated, “They have a small football club that barely has more regular members than we do.”

Hiruma continued, “We’ll also be facing them in three days. They agreed to a scrimmage match to help us prepare against the Teikoku Gakuen Alexanders.”

“They don’t sound very impressive. Are they any good,” Kuroki asked.

“Tch. They were the top contenders to defeat Teikoku. Many said that the last Kansai Fall Tournament was their year, especially with their ace and captain, Takeshi Sesshomaru,” Hiruma seriously responded.

“What happened then,” Sena asked, the rest of the team eagerly awaiting his answer.

Mamori was the one to reply, finally looking up from whatever she was working on, “They didn’t finish out the tournament, nor did they compete this year.”

“What? Why not?”

Hiruma laughed evilly and responded, “Because they were fucking banned after what happened at their last tournament. Now put the damn tape in fucking manager. I have a lot riding on this scrimmage.”

“Eh? What did you bet,” Sena meekly inquired. He was sure the blond devil had heard him, but Hiruma merely ignored him. He soon forgot about his own question as the tape started to play.

Hiruma’s huge gun in one hand and the remote in another, their fearsome captain started pointing out facts about the Akuma team. He first stopped the tape at a close up on one of the scariest players Sena had ever seen. He was not monstrous looking like Gaou had been, but had a fierceness about him that reminded Sena of Shin. Just looking at his piercing amber gaze sent shivers down his spine.

“That’s their quarterback, Takeshi Sesshomaru. Fucking dog sees everything with those eyes. He also plays defense as one of the linemen. He’ll be the most problematic bastard,” Hiruma explained before pushing play again.

Sena and the rest of the Deimon Devil Bats watched in awe at Akuma’s defense and the strength of Sesshomaru. Playing defense was risky for a quarterback, too risky but as they watched their opponent play, they could see that he was more than capable. He may even prove to be a greater challenge than either Agon or Shin.

“This is an old tape, and most of the line left the team. The only one you will need to worry about is number sixty-one, Yonai Sango. For a lineman, she’s rather slender but don’t fucking underestimate her. Fucking girly is a lot stronger than she looks. She won the nationwide karate tournament last spring.”

“W-wait, number sixty-one is a girl?” Togano pointed at the screen, where said player was bulldozing past her opponents, easily throwing them around with a strength that could rival with Komusubi.

Hiruma fired a bullet at him and the rest of the line, “So what if she is. On the battlefield she is just another opponent.”

“Y-y-yes,” they cried out, trying to dodge the storm of bullets.

“Kekeke good. Now the only two after that, that we have information on is their receiver and their running back, number thirty-two, and twenty-three, Sato Miroku and Takeshi InuYasha. The fucking monk is decent as a receiver, but he shouldn’t be too much of a problem. The fucking puppy however is another matter. He almost matches his brother in skill so he won’t be a pushover,” Hiruma commented, plopping a piece of gum into his mouth.

The rest of the Devil Bats silently watched as Akuma slaughtered their opponents, and pondering on their captain’s words. Just as the team on tape entered half-time with the score thirty-two to three, was when it all went to hell for Akuma. A fight had started on the opposing team’s stands, and the linemen for Akuma were quick to jump in which quickly escalated to the whole team being involved.

“After that match they lost their chance to go on against Teikoku, and were banned from playing official American football matches this season,” Kurita remarked. “You see, Akuma has a reputation that is a mixture of Deimon and Zokugaku.”

Sena frowned at that. He was not too sure about facing them now.

“All the third and some of the second years quit the team this year which is why the fucking shrimp, monkey, and one of the bros are going to Akuma to do some spying. Got it,” Hiruma ordered, having replaced his gun with the flame thrower. He aimed it at his team.

They quickly nodded their heads, too scared to disagree.

“Kekeke, we’ll show them. The Deimon Devil Bats will destroy the fucking Akuma Demons!”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Higurashi Kagome followed her older sister to their American football club house. The train ride back to school had been quiet, too quiet and it was driving her crazy. Kikyo by nature was not much of a talker and she hated it when Kagome talked too much (which she had a habit of doing often).And well, she was intimidated by the older girl. Kikyo was the only one who could silence her with a single look. A talent many envied her for.

“So what did you think of him, Kagome,” Kikyo suddenly asked, slowing her steps so that she walked in sync with the younger girl.

“Hmm?” Kagome looked up, slightly startled by the unexpected question.  “Which one, the infamous Eyeshield 21 or the trickster quarterback?”

“Both.”

“Eh, we shouldn’t have to worry about the chibi too much. He is fast, but compared to Yamato, he won’t be as problematic.”

Kikyo smacked her sister on the back of her head and scolded, “Tch, you shouldn’t misjudge your opponent Kagome. That boy’s speed is great, and he has a unique ability of improving in each game he plays.

Kagome bristled and childishly replied, “I know that. All I’m saying is that Yamato is more of a challenge, and it will be easier to build up a defense strategy for the chibi Eyeshield. And anyways it’s their captain, Hiruma Yoichi that we need to worry about. His skills as quarterback are good, but it’s his mind that we should be most weary of.”

Kikyo nodded her head, pleased with her answer. “Let’s go discuss tactics with Sesshomaru-san.”

Kagome smiled and agreed. Together they walked into the clubhouse to see most of their teammates still in their school uniforms and watching a video of Deimon’s game against the Ojou White Knights.

“They’re not half-bad for a team that sprang up out of nowhere this year,” Sango commented, clearly impressed with the strength of Kurita as a fellow lineman.

“Keh, that fatass will see the sky when we’re done with him,” InuYasha arrogantly claimed from his spot next to the female lineman.

Kagome walked up to him and slapped him on the back of his head. “Don’t underestimate him idiot. Now where are the rest of the morons and Jinenji-kun?”

“Detention again. You’d think the principle would switch their homerooms by now,” Yokomizo Shippo answered, not bothering to look up from the manga he was reading. “And Jinenji had to take care of his mom. He said he’d make practice up by coming in early tomorrow.”

“Damn it. Miroku, go see if you can bail them out again, Ohta-sensei likes you,” Kagome ordered.

The older boy let out a deep sigh, but otherwise got up from his spot. “Fine but this is the last time. That woman gives me the creeps. She grabbed my ass last time.”

Sango snorted and snidely spoke, “Serves you right, pervert.”

“You wound me Sango, I am merely a humble monk in training,” Miroku replied as he left the room, missing the linebacker roll her eyes.

“Humble monk my ass,” she muttered under her breath. “Anyways how did the meeting with Deimon go?”

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. “Eh, not very informative, but the scrimmage is set for this Saturday at one.”

“Where’s Sesshomaru-san,” Kikyo asked, as she started to pick up around the messy clubhouse.

“That bastard went off on his own somewhere. He said he’d be back as soon as he can and that the brat was in charge of practice” InuYasha replied, earning another slap on the head from Kagome. “Damn bitch! What was that for?”

“Don’t insult Sesshomaru-taichou like that, and I am not a brat or a bitch,” Kagome scolded before turning her attention to the rest of the club members. With fire in her eyes, she yelled, “Now go change to your P.E. uniforms you lazy bums. Anyone who isn’t on the field in five minutes gets to practice one on one with Sesshomaru.”

The reaction was immediate. Everyone instantaneously shot up as if burned by the seats they were sitting on and began scrambling for their work out clothes. Kagome smirked in pride at her work, before calmly walking to her own locker to grab her own gear. She even managed to beat Sango to the girl’s changing room.

Quickly changing into the girl’s P.E. uniform, Kagome beat everyone but Kikyo onto the field. She started the team on a few basic drills to warm up their bodies. When she was sure they had warmed up enough, she was about to split them up when Miroku reappeared with the four troublemakers, brothers Inada Hiten and Manten, and good friends Kusao Bankostsu and Orikasa Jakotsu, trailing behind him. 

Sighing, Kagome told Miroku to go change and do a few basic drills to warm up. She then rounded on the four delinquents, giving them an earful, “This is the fourth practice this month. Keep this up you useless jackasses and I promise you will regret it.”

“Don’t be like that Gome-chan,” Bankotsu spoke, smirking charmingly at the other first year student. It was a look many girls in school swooned over.

Kagome glared at him. Obviously she was not one of those girls. “Shut it Kusao.”

Hiten and Manten snickered while Bankotsu winced at her words. They had been friends since middle school and she only used his family name when she was really pissed.

“Fifty laps around the field right now, then your butts better be here tomorrow morning at five a.m. to practice with Sesshomaru-taichou, got it? And if you are not here I will have all the linemen drag you guys out of your beds and tie you all up to the tackling dummies for the rest of the line to practice on.”

There was a great deal of groaning from the four boys, but they obeyed her orders and hurried to the clubhouse to change into their uniforms. They all knew that she was not kidding. The same punishment had happened to InuYasha and Kouga a few months ago when they kept missing practice because of detention (the two also shared the same homeroom).

“Alright, today we’re just going to work on the basics. If you’re on the line, you’ll start off in the weight room, and Shippo you’ll join them for the next half hour. Then you guys will work on tackling and Shippo your kicks. Receivers and tight ends will work on their cuts and passes with me. And the running back and fullback will run zig-zags.”

Kikyo didn’t wait for them to process what her sister had said and instead blew a whistle that had been hanging around her neck. “You heard her, now move.”

Without a word, everyone went to their ordered destinations. Smiling in thanks to her sister, Kagome dragged a container of footballs to the field while Miroku, Kouga, and Byakua ran into position. Grabbing from the top, she gripped the ball firmly and yelled, “Pass in!”

She didn’t throw the ball just yet and instead called out, “Deep out! Hurry up and move those legs you slowpokes. Last scrimmage we had the ball intercepted twice. Are we gonna let that happen again?”

“No!”

“Now deep in!” This time she threw the ball down the field to Miroku, who effortlessly caught it. Kagome quickly grabbed another ball and yelled, “Comeback!”

The same unexpected pattern of pass routes went on for a while, and the tub of footballs was nearly empty when Kagome caught site of something odd pass the end zone near some bushes. Grabbing a football, she aimed carefully and threw the ball.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Since their time playing football together, Sena gradually saw the change in Juumonji with each game they played. He was the first out of the Hah Brothers to become serious about the sport, and one of the only ones on the team to figure out that he was Eyeshield 21. During games the blond was always quick to make promises of opening a path, promises that he had always delivered on. He really was not that bad of a guy, but Sena still felt some apprehension sitting on the train next to his former bully. It helped that Montawas sitting on the other side of him.

“You can relax Sena. We are teammates now. Those days are long behind us,” Juumonji coolly spoke, briefly glancing at the much smaller boy before he continued reading the Monthly American Football magazine in his hand.

Sena nodded his head, his feelings of nervousness dissipating. The blond was right. They were teammates, ones that had proven countless times on the field to have one another’s backs.

“Finally we’re here,” Monta cried just as the train rolled to a stop.

The three football players hastily stepped off the train. Sena pulled out the map that Mamori had handed him before he left. The crudely drawn piece of paper was quickly taken out of his hands by Monta.

“Directions MAX,” he yelled out and began walking in the wrong direction. Sena sighed, while Juumonji grabbed the monkey like receiver.

“Akuma is the other way monkey,” he spoke in a deadpan manner as he pushed him in the right direction.

Now walking in the right route, Sena led the way to Akuma. It did not take them long to find the high school or the field where they could see where some of the football players were practicing. Luckily they managed to find a decent hiding spot not too far from the end zone behind some conveniently placed bushes. They just barely managed to avoid being seen by four of the players who were running laps around the field.

Juumonji started filming.

“Look at those guys over there.” Monta pointed in the direction he could see two players running in a specific pattern. “They’re both pretty fast. But of course, not as fast as you Sena.”

Sena nodded his head and commented on the other players, “Seems like they’re just practicing pass routes.”

“But still, that girl is a pretty good quarterback for a manager,” Juumonji said, zooming in on the girl player. Doing so, he caught the taller girl suddenly looking their way, and aiming a football. He swiftly turned off the camera. “I think she saw us.”

Sure enough, a football came flying their way.

Out of pure reflex, Monta reached out to catch the ball. Cries of “no” and “you dumb monkey”, spilled out of Sena and Juumonji’s mouths as they tried to stop their receiver from catching the ball. But it was too late.

“CATCH MAX,” he cried out instinctively.

And the damage was done.

One of the players who had been running laps was the first to reach them.  He was as tall as the blond ex-delinquent with long black hair tied into a braid and fierce blue eyes. He grabbed both Sena and Monta by the neck of their shirts and held them up several feet off the ground.  Juumonji tried to tackle him only to be stopped by two of the other players grabbing hold of each of his arms. By that time everyone who was on the field had rushed over.

“Looks like we have a couple of spies. What do you say guys? Why don’t we show them what we do to rats like these,” Bankotsu declared, holding out the two small Devil Bats for the rest of the team to get a better look at.

“L-let us go,” Monta stuttered, thrashing about in Bankotsu’s grasp.

“Oh, it’s Deimon,” Kagome spoke, blinking owlishly. She pushed Kouga and Manten out of her way to get to the center of all the commotion. “Drop them Ban-chan, and let the blond go InuYasha.”

“Damn it Kagome I told you not to call me that,” Bankotsu growled as he dropped the two boys onto the grass.

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, but otherwise ignored him. Turning to the rest of her own team members, she yelled, “And who said you slackers could stop running. Line finish your laps and get to the weight room. Everyone else, start the cone run. I want fifty of those from each of you. Kikyo, make sure they pay up.”

They all groaned but otherwise did as they were told, though Bankotsu and InuYasha stayed behind.

“Th-thank you Higurashi-san,” Sena stuttered as he straightened himself up.

“Eh, not need for formalities Eyeshield-chibi, Kagome is fine. So what brings you guys over here?”

“Don’t be so stupid brat. They’re obviously here to spy on us,” InuYasha answered, pointing out the camera in the blond’s hand.

“Don’t call me stupid,” Kagome spoke as she slapped him on the head. She turned her attention back to Deimon, “I guess it’s okay if you guys watch, after all we’ve seen all of your matches.”

“Kagome!” InuYasha and Bankotsu both yelled at the same time.

She ignored their indignant cries and looked at Juumonji before speaking. “Number fifty-one, Juumonji Kazuki, part of the line right,” she didn’t wait for him to confirm her information. “InuYasha why don’t you introduce him to Sango while I show the other two around.”

He complained, loudly but otherwise called for the blond to follow him to the weight room. Reluctantly Juumonji did so as he glared at the back of InuYasha’s head.

Rolling her eyes at InuYasha’s brash behavior, Kagome turned back to the two chibis. “You know I was wondering when you guys would show up.”

“Wh-what you were,” Sena stuttered, still looking extremely nervous.

“Of course, though I did think your captain would be a lot sneakier about it,” Kagome admitted. “Now c’mon, I’ll show you guys around. ”

 

**TBC**


End file.
